Will you marry me?
by binoflex
Summary: How should James propose to Lily? He is too scared that she will reject him, that she'll et furious. Will James ask the question or will he be to scared? You'll find out...just read!


_You can do it James, just ask her and then she'll eventually say yes...probably say yes...maybe say yes? Oh Merlin, I hope she says yes! I mean, I love her and she loves me and this is our 2__nd__ year together and now that we are finished with school and all...Oh Merlin, oh Merlin._

James had a date with Lily in less than 15 minutes and he was standing in front of his mirror and talking to himself. He tried to calm himself down, but that just made things worse! He looked good, that was for sure. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, a black jacket and his good pants. He looked good, that wasn't his problem. He just wasn't sure how he should do it.

They were now dating now for less than two years, but James and Lily made a beautiful couple. That was for sure. Thank merlin, Lily gave in to him, that was the real tough part for James. Now that everything was good and they loved each other, there ought to be no problem. But James just had butterflies in his stomach. He did not know what to expect.

"Dude, come out of the bathroom!" he heard Sirius say.

"I'm coming." James replied. " You can do this James, you can." he muttered to himself.

"Prongsie, you talking to yourself? Geeish, if you are THAT nervous, then you probably should let me handle this for you!" Sirius mocked.

"Shut-up, Sirius." James came out of his bathroom.

"I was just kidding! Seriously." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, hold it back, coz I am not in the mood for this. I really am nervous and I hope I don't screw things up!" James answered.

"What are you nervous about. You proposed to her like all the time when you were back in 4th grade, remember?" Remus said from the living-room.

"Oh, yeah! Well, that was different!" James defended himself.

"How?" Sirius asked, sitting now next to Remus.

"Well, I was just 14 years old, and I didn't mean it, I just wanted her to be my girl and now that she is, I don't want to lose her and when I ask her to marry me, I don't know what she will say. I really hope she says yes. If she says..." James swallowed hard.

"She won't say no." Remus assured him.

"Yeah, and how should you know?"

"Because I do." James looked at him sceptically. "And I am Remus Lupin!"

"Oh great. That says everything! Now I am relaxed." James joked.

"Remus, good job!" Sirius patted his back. "You calmed James down."

"I doubt it." Remus said and hid his face behind his book again.

"Prongsie. You know we could always join you, we could have a double date you know." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, and how?" James asked.

"Well, Lily and you and then me and Remus." Sirius gave Remus a slight nudge on his side. "Right Moony?"

"Be serious!" James scolded.

"I am!" Sirius returned it with a grin.

"Sirius, that is an old one."James said.

"Yeah, well, I still like it!"

"James, listen." Remus said now standing next to James. "Just go out with her, have a nice dinner and all. Act cool, as you are. Then when the time is right, you kneel down and ask her t marry you. Just four tiny words you have to say."

"How about YOU say them?" James suggested.

"I would!" Sirius volunteered.

"It was a joke!"

"I knew that, just wanted to see how Prongsie would react."

"Well, the next time you ask me whether or not you could propose to Lily for me, I will smack you in the head! That is for sure." James said.

"Ouch, that hurts. Just trying to help. All of you say that I am selfish and think only about myself, and now here I am, offering my help and you want to smack my poor head with ALL the important memories saved!"

"Sirius, the only thing what is important for you saved in THAT brain is how many girls you snogged and in what way!" Remus said.

"That's what I mean! And it is very precious to me, thank you."

"Okay, guys, I need to go over it..."James started, but he was interrupted by his doorbell. "Guys...what should I do?"

"First of all go and open the door. We will hid and wait till you come home and just enjoy!" Remus motivated him with a slap on his back.

"But..."

"No Buts here, not now. GO!" Sirius pushed him toward the door. The doorbell rang again.

James was about to open the door when "Hey, James, catch!" Sirius threw a little blue box toward James. James of course caught it with no problem. "Thanks."

"Yeah, would have been an exciting proposal with out the ring huh?" Sirius said.

Remus pulled Sirius toward him, so James would be standing alone in his living-room. Sirius held up both of his thumbs and grin ed. Both of his friends were gone then and James was opening the door.

James wanted to say "Hi", but the words were stuck. He just looked at Lily. She looked beautiful. Although she was wearing a simple black dress, which had a V-cut in the back and in the front, went to her knees, she looked dashing.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked. When James didn't answer she asked. "James?"

"Huh?"

She giggled a little "James, stop that! Talk and stop staring at me, didn't your mother tell you that it is rude to stare?"

"I...uhm...I'm sorry. You just look so...beautiful!"

"Thank you. You yourself don't look bad either. Even wearing a jacket!"

"Yeah, cool huh?" James caught himself and now gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Lily said and tugged her arm into his.

Both of them went to a very nice restaurant. They were sitting outside and admiring the night sky. Well, Lily was admiring the night sky, while James was simply taken away by Lily's beauty.

The restaurant even had a live band and a dance floor. After dinner both danced for a couple of songs. It was a real perfect evening and Lily's cheek's were glowing from the dancing. She looked really pretty, James kept on thinking.

_Gee James, it's now what , two years you guys are dating, and you feel like this is the first date you have. _

But then again, he it was not the first, but maybe the last as an unmarried couple. If she said yes. If...

After dinner they were didn't drove home. They went for a long walk in the park, just near the place of the restaurant. They talked and laughed and enjoyed themselves.

_She looks so nice. Should I or shouldn't I do it? I don't want her to turn mad at me. This evening is so nice and I don't want to ruin everything._

So, he postponed his proposal...again.

"So, shall I drop you off now?" James asked.

"Uhm...sure." Lily said with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"We don't have to."

"No, no, it's fine. We had a rather long evening and all. I understand that you are tired and now that you have a appointment with the Ministry of Magic tomorrow and all." Lily said bluntly.

"No, that...well, I can handle that anyway. It's not like I am waking up at six in the morning or so."

Lily just shrugged.

_Okay, what the heck just did happen!? I do not know what I did wrong. She was so happy and now all of a sudden this. I just asked her whether she wanted to go home or not. That was a rather fast swing in her mood._

What he didn't know was that Lily had expected something of this evening. But she was disappointed and well, it was hard for her to hide it.

They walked towards James' car.

Lily got in and well, she was kinda sulky. James seriously didn't know why. They drove silently next to each other.

"Lily, you want to come to my house for a while?"

"Sure." She said and all of a sudden her mood switched again. She had hope again and James was still clueless why she changed so quickly.

_Women._

She started talking again and all.

_Oh, shit. Sirius and Remus are at my house. Shit, shit, shit. I cannot let her go in there. I don't know what they planned for my coming home. I cannot let her enter my house. Oh Merlin, what should I do???_

"James, are you coming in or what?" Lily asked standing at his doorstep, while he was debating how not to let her enter the house, without upsetting her again.

"James?" Lily pushed.

"Lily, I.." James was getting out of his car.

"Yes?" Lily looked at him.

_Oh, I cannot tell her not to go in. She'll be all upset. What should I do...?_

"What to go for a walk again? I don't feel like going in."

Lily looked at him suspecting, but then finally gave in and agreed to walk with him.

James had a small park behind his house. It had a small pound and all. They rested at the pound, sat down and admired the moon's reflection in the water. It was a full moon and the stars were shining.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you are beautiful." James responded.

Lily have pushed him a little. "Oh no. I meant the moon."

"I know, and I meant you." Lily blushed and although it was dark James knew that her cheeks had taken a slight reddish color.

_You can do it. The right moment has come._

James got up and kneel ed in front of Lily.

"What are...?" Lily started.

"Lily, I was planning to do this all evening." James took a deep breath. "No, that was a lie. I wanted to do this all my life long. The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I tried and tried and tried, but you would never let me come near you. Until two years ago, which I still cannot believe!"

Lily smiled. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered whether or not he could see it. But James himself was very nervous and his heart was beating fast, too.

"I planned everything today. The dinner, the walk. But I never found the right moment to ask you." He took another deep breath. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Lily smiled and hugged him. Well, she more or less jumped into his arms, which made him fall backwards.

"Lily, don't you want to see your ring?" James asked with a heavy breath due to Lily's body weight lying on him.

"Oh, yes." She got up and so did he.

He opened the black box and took out the ring he bought with Sirius' and Remus' help. He put it on Lily's slim ring finger.

_I am now a finance!!!!_

"I love you." Lily said and kissed him.

"HE DID IT!!!!" someone shouted.

"Shhh...he just might not be finished!" another voice whispered.

"Guys, we are done. Come out!" Lily laughed.

James wasn't surprised at all that Sirius and Remus were somewhere here hiding under his cloak! So typical his friends.

"Lily and James, congratulations!" Remus came out. They were just standing behind a tree. He hugged Lily and gave James a small pat on his back.

"Gee, that was the longest speech ever before the actual propose!" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah well, how about you propose to a girl, that is as stubborn as a rock!" James argued.

"Hey!" Lily said.

"I love you, Lily." James kissed her on her cheek.

"Mhmm." Lily smiled.

"Okay, stop stop. I had enough flirting and loving and all that stuff for one night. I need to go and do something manly now and leave you two lovebirds alone." Sirius said. He gave Lily a hug : "Sweet dreams Mrs Potter."

"I think I am going to go with Sirius and keep him out of trouble." Remus said. He gave Lily a good-bye hug, too and followed Sirius.

"Bye." Lily said.

And off they were. James and Lily were still standing in the park.

"So, what do you want to do now?" James asked.

"I dunno. Should you go back to your house and just hand around for a while?" Lily said.

"Sure. Come on, Mrs Potter." James put his arm around Lily's waist.

"You know I like that when you say Mrs. Potter."

"You know what? I like to call you Mrs. Potter, too."


End file.
